Computing device-executed applications are often used to simulate virtual characters and virtual worlds. Such virtual worlds may be used, for example, in video games, or in training or educational programs. Many separate virtual characters may be included in a single virtual world. This is particularly true of large-scale virtual worlds such as in massively multiplayer online role-playing games (MMORPG's), in which a single virtual world runs for years at a time and which have already accommodated millions of separate players and computer-controlled non-player characters within a single virtual world. Outside of more extensive virtual settings may include, for example, a virtual assistant that appears on a monitor to answer questions or otherwise provide help with an application. Virtual worlds and virtual characters support a broad range of applications that have demonstrated a strong and persistently growing demand. There is correspondingly a great interest in improving the sophistication with which game players or other users of a virtual setting may interact with virtual worlds and virtual characters. Interaction with computer-controlled characters has been of limited sophistication due in large measure to challenges in natural language processing.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.